the Lie is the truth
by FreeMyMind
Summary: just puckleberry stuff. i hate summeries. mentions a verbally abusive realationship


**Story that's been sitting on my usb for a while. Wrote it before season 3 so for it to make sense, pretend Shelby never came back.**

I've convinced myself that the lie is the truth. The lie is that my life is still running perfectly. It is only during moments like now, when I sit up, the other side of the bed empty, as it had been for the past 3 years, that I wish for his presence.

Noah and I both ended up in NYU. Freshman year allowed our relationship as barely friends turn into him being my best friend. Sophomore year, we both felt the subtle change in our relationship. It was just a natural shift for us to start dating. There was no drama, no "I like you as more than a friend Rachel." One day, we just became more. It was natural. We moved into a shared apartment with Mike and Brittney during junior year. Both of them were dance majors at Julliard.

But our relationship wasn't perfect. We fought too much. Sometimes, I worried that we were just too different. It was just before we were supposed to graduate that he got signed to a record deal, and I got cast in my first Broadway play. We tried to make it work, but when we would get home, both of us were too tired to talk things trough. We fought more often then we talked. He always found some sweet way to apologize, but we would be fighting again in an hour.

The fight that finally made him leave was my fault. We had made plans for dinner. But then I got caught up in a rehearsal. I forgot. I came home to an apartment lit only with candles. He was sitting at the immaculately set table, food sitting cold on the table. He glared at me. "Do you even care anymore?" I spouted out the expected answer thoughtlessly. He didn't except it. We were flinging insults at each other, hurtful words we wouldn't have said sober. I started throwing things at him, he swept of the table. And then I threw a picture across the room not even realizing what picture it was. It smashed into a million pieces. He crouched down by it and pulled the picture of Beth out. Then he stormed out of the house.

I stayed up all night waiting for him to come home and he never did. When I returned from practice the next night, all of his stuff was gone.

That was 3 years ago to the day. Since then, each of us has experienced success. I have received my first tony. He's gotten several Grammies. I've bought both of the albums he has put out. I've seen him coming out of at least one of my shows. I've dated a few f my co-stars. He's dated a couple people. But we haven't spoken since that night. I have my assistant pull every interview he's done and if the reporter has done their research well enough to know that we went to high school and collage together, he gives the same response that I always have. "We're good friends, but you know how it is with schedules." But now it's time for our first glee reunion. And it's time for us to meet once again.

The reunion is actually a wedding, Artie and Quinn's. They are keeping it small, and secretive, for though neither of them became famous, many of their guests are. Other than Noah and me, Blaine is an actor in Hollywood, Kurt a designer with Sam as his business partner. Santana runs a successful chain of clubs. Mercedes is a teacher, so is Finn. Tina is a stay-at-home mom, married to one of the football players who used to torment us.

Quinn looks beautiful, what else would you expect from her? Artie is smiling like it's his job. It's only the ten original members of glee, and their families here. Noah is obstinately not looking at me, but I can not help peeking at him from time to time. At the reception, I watch Artie's cousin lead him away to a hotel room and I run out to the hotel gardens. I love him. I beat the wall with my fist.

Someone suddenly grabs my fist as I go to hit the wall again. I turn to yell at them to leave me alone, but then it's him. Noah. He stands tall, looming over me. He simply states my name, "Rachel." I return it, "Noah."

We sit on a bench not even letting our knees touch. He breaks the silence first, "what happened to us Rachel?" I shake my head, "we had passion, Noah. We didn't have anything of what a working relationship actually needs." He nods. "We were too young." I nod. "There were times when we were so mean." He looked at me. "But there were times when we were infinitely perfect. Rach, maybe we should try again." I run my hands through my hair, "maybe what happened the first time is a sign. This time we would end up in the tabloids. I doubt that would be good for either of us."

We sat there in quiet for a while. I wished I hadn't been logical. I wanted nothing more than another try. I turn to him to say this and the expression on his face stops me. He looks like someone has snatched something he's been promised away right before he got it. I take his hand in mine and lean on his arm. "How about we take it one day at a time?" he lifts my chin in his hand so I look at him. "Let's try that." He kisses me gently and then I throw my arms around him and deepen the kiss.

**Yeah, that's it. I know it's not that good, but review please. It means a lot to me. Oh, and for my other stories, please read if you haven't already for more puckleberry goodness. And defiantly review on those too!**


End file.
